


Camp Fuckbuddy: Or the Inquiry on the L word

by The_Bad_Writer



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Basically Aiden catches feels, Blowjobs, Cooking, Creampie, Friends With Benefits, Fucking, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hiro too!, It’ll shift from past events and to present events, Kitchen Sex, Labels, M/M, Masturbation, Miscommunication, Nipple Play, Nudity, Porn Magazines, Requited Unrequited Love, Romance, Sadness, Self-Searching, Shower Sex, YOSHI centric, Yoshinori doesn't know what the fuck he wants in life, Yuri wants to HELP!, catching feelings for your fuck buddy, jerking off, jerking off together, keitaro doesn’t haven a LI in this tho, lying, present events being that it takes place during Keitaro’s first year at camp, sex with feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bad_Writer/pseuds/The_Bad_Writer
Summary: Nobody could really label Aiden and Yoshi's relationship accurately. It seemed like it shifted into somewhat of a grey area of labels.When Aiden slips up and says something in the spur of the moment, things change. Now, an answer is demanded on what Aiden and Yoshi want their future to be, for better or worse.(Inspired by the new Demo for the CB Scoutmasters game. Mainly a Yoshi-Centric fic)
Relationships: Aiden Flynn & Yoshinori Nagira, Aiden Flynn/Yoshinori Nagira
Comments: 22
Kudos: 23





	1. I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for both Camp Buddy and the New Camp Buddy: Scoutmasters Demo.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look over at the relationship between Aiden and Yoshinori. Then, a quick and swift conflict happens, and soon we realize there’s always something more than just sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did i get so pumped Bc of the scoutmasters demo that I decided to make an Aiden x Yoshi fanfic? Yup. This was made in a rush, I’ll try to add in more and fix it some other time. More to come!

_A decade ago._  
  


“You’re not giving up, aren’t you?”

“...”

“Come on, Yoshi!” Yuri’s arms crossed as she gave her friend a stern stare. “Dad was almost CONVINCED last time. You just gotta talk to him more and maybe he’ll finally hire Aiden. He saw him cook! You can’t just give up now!”

Yuri and Yoshi sat by the stairs of the boys cabin, where Yoshi stayed. Over the past few weeks, Yoshi had been trying to do one thing and one thing only: help his best friend Aiden get hired as a helper in camp buddy.

He almost has it. Scoutmaster Goro, Yuri’s dad, is almost finally convinced on doing it. He hopes things will turn in favor of his friend.

“I know I know... it’s just, it’s been so long and I feel like Aiden’s just gonna get some other job. I was really looking forward to hang out with him for the summer—...”

“Yoshinori!” The booming voice, no doubt belonging to scoutmaster Goro, interrupted Yuri and Yoshi’s conversation, as Yoshi looked up to his scoutmaster, a bit startled. 

“S-Sir Goro!” Yoshi stood over and looked at his superior.

“I’ve been thinking, young man, about what you said about your friend... Aiden, was it?”

“Y-yes,” Yoshi was a nervous wreck, wondering how the hell he hadn’t fainted as Goro thought over his decision.

“After much thought, I think it’s a pretty good decision to have him as a helper. You and him both have proven me that he’s a very hard worker. He can start working next week.”

...

“And Sir Goro even says you can sleep over in my cabin!!! Isn’t that exciting!!?”

“Oh my god, Yoshi, this is so amazing!!” Aiden Flynn, Yoshi’s best friend, was beaming with happiest as the blonde told his friend the great news about Sir Goro hiring him.

“It’s gonna be so great to have you around the camp. You and I- I mean, Yuri and I, are gonna show you around camp! We’re gonna have so much fun!!”

“Aw, Yoshi...” Aiden smiled tenderly before he enwrapped Yoshi in a tight hug, making Yoshi turn bright red from embarrassment. “Thank you for being such a great friend.” 

“Hehe, of course buddy.” Yoshi returns the hug, sinking down to Aiden’s shoulder as he snuggles the crook of his neck; Aiden smells like pine cones, for some odd reason.

After an awkward 6 seconds, Aiden is the one to separate from the hug, as the two boys both wore huge blushes.

  
But they were happy that they were gonna spend the summer together.

...

_ A decade later. (Keitaro’s first year at camp) _

This term was destined to be **different** and **weirder** than the rest.  
  


Last year was a disaster. Yoshi remembers crying in Aiden’s arms when he had been the only staff member to stay, the rest leaving when the incident happened. 

He didn’t know why; surely there had been better jobs out there than a slowly dying camp. Maybe Aiden did tell him why; he doesn’t remember much that night because he and Aiden got black-out drunk out of pure sadness and despair.  


Now that he remembers it,  they woke up in the morning, both naked.

That was last year. They had messed around already countless other times before that. The first time was when they were 18, and Goro was their scoutmaster.  
  


So far this year, Yoshi already needed more than two hands to count the many quickies he and Aiden pulled off.

But what makes it weirder this year to Yoshi, is how weird Aiden begins acting about it. 

...

They’re huffing and puffing. It’s 11 pm. They’re in the kitchen.

A moan escapes Aiden’s mouth as Yoshi’s cock barely touches his the left side of his ass. He grunts a little when Yoshi positions himself down the middle.

“I’m...” Yoshi’s hands were also in position; left squeezing one of Aiden’s nipples, right wrapping Aiden’s now hard manhood. “I’m gonna put it in.”

And he does. He slides in a few inches, and Aiden breathes out a whimper. That lovely sound only encourages Yoshi to go in deeper. 

He takes a second to look down and really take in the sight. Aiden is bent over the kitchen counter, his apron thrown somewhere on the floor. His ass, good lord, his ass. Brown skin, thick, pronounced. He’s seen Aiden’s ass over a million times, but he stills gawks over it like it was the first time he’s seen it.

“Y-grn....” Aiden moans, as Yoshi slides all of himself inside. “There, fuck, that’s the spot Yoshi.”

“This spot?” Yoshi smirks just a little when he feels his cock finally reach its end, as his left hand squeezes on Aiden’s nipple, earning another moan from the dark-skinned boy’s mouth as he feels Yoshi hit his g-spot. 

“Hah... yes. Please...”

“Please what, Aiden?”

Aiden turns his head and looks at Yoshi with pure lust as he mutters, “please fuck me.”

“You got it.” 

Yoshi grants Aiden’s wish as he pulls out a little, and rams deep inside of Aiden’s walls. He plays with Aiden’s dick with his right hand, giving it a few pumps as he massages the tip with his finger, and soon enough new noises come out of his friend’s mouth. That only makes Yoshi want to go faster.

Then, soon enough, his hands have new objectives; he places each hand on both sides Aiden’s ass, as he spreads them apart, giving more breathing room for his dick, as he starts fucking Aiden faster. More rapid.

“Aiden... I’m close...”

“F-fuck, Yoshi. Just...” His train of thought leaves again as Yoshi begins fucking him without any patterns. He now knows for sure that Yoshi is close. “Come inside...”

His hands move one final time; he sees Aiden’s empty hands laying down on the counter, and wraps them with his owns, as his pounds him down the counter, each thrust making the kitchen’s appliances move a little. He hoped Yuri wasn’t around curious as to where they were. 

10

9

8

7

So close.

Aiden. 

Come inside.

He didn’t give a shit anymore who saw them.

6

Aiden was trying to say something. Precum was leaking inside of him, it was also coming out of his cock.

“Y-yoshi....”

5

4

“A-Aiden!”

3

“Yoshi, I-I...” Aiden was trying to power through the pleasure, as he tried to mumble the mess of words that tried so hard to form a sentence.

2

“Fuck- Aiden I’m-“

“Ngh...I LOVE YOU YOSHI!.”

1

Yoshi didn’t even try comprehending Aiden’s sentence before it was too late, as he screamed out one last time before he came inside of Aiden, spilling semen inside his tight walls. He can also feel Aiden’s own cock cumming on their thighs and legs. A bit of it spilled on the floor.

Their fuck session was over. Yoshi waited a few seconds before he pulled out.

...

They cleaned, and then they dressed up (Aiden keeps spare clothes in case special visitors visit the mess hall) in a comfortable silence.

Then, comfortable turned into awkward. Yoshi glances at Aiden, and then remembers what what said. Something that never EVER had been said before: The L word.

“So.” Yoshi finished buttoning up the last button on his shirt. 

“So what?”

“You... said it.”

A chuckle comes out of Aiden’s lips. “Said what? You make it sound like I cursed you or something Yoshi.”

“You said you love me.”

“Yeah, I did.” Aiden stops his dressing as he turns to face the other man. He has an analyzing look on his face as he tries to keep him composure.

“...did you mean it? Saying that?” Yoshinori immediately fucked up. He doesn’t know whether it was how he said it, or how he looked when he asked it. But Aiden just wears a tired look on his face and sighs. 

“I’m gonna hit the hay. See you tomorrow morning, Yoshinori.”

It didn’t go unnoticed that Aiden used his full name. 


	2. The Magazine

They began their affair a decade ago, when they were still in Camp.

“And Done!”

Yuri ran and grabbed the photo, and she squealed. “KYA!!!! WE LOOK SO CUTE HERE!”

“If you want Yuri dear, I can hold onto it for you and have it hang in the office.”

Goro smiled as Yuri squealed, “nope! I’m gonna put it right in my journal!!”

“Haha... if you say so.” Her father smiled, and he faced Yoshi and his friends, “anyways, I have some Neapolitan ice cream to celebrate Aiden’s first day as a helper!”

Right. It was Aiden’s first day at camp as a helper. Yoshi remembers he and Yuri meeting him at the gates. They had dragged him across every nook and cranny around camp.

After some arguing about what Neapolitan ice cream was, and what flavor Aiden would like, the trio headed over to the mess hall to eat some ice cream. 

...

It was close to the evening, as the trio sat down in the mess hall, their ice cream already eaten.

“...And my dad had been setting up some of the signs in the forest just in case somebody gets lost in them, only for himself to get lost!” Yuri laughed as she told Yoichi and Aiden about the story. 

“Oh my goodness,” Yoshi laughed a little. “Sir Goro?! But he’s so cool and awesome! How could he have even gotten lost in the forest!?”

“Come on Yoshi.” Aiden said. “Everyone makes mistakes, even Sir Goro! Plus, isn’t this the first year of camp? He surely doesn’t have some the woods recognized yet!”

“Yup” Yuri nodded. “I’m so excited for this year! I’m so proud of my dad and this camp! However, I’m still not done with putting all my things properly in my cabin.” She sighs and lazily motions to a stack of books next to her. “I left these here for my dad to drop off, but he probably forgot.”

“Aw, you know Sir Goro is always busy, Yuri. He probably didn’t mean to.” Yoshi looked at the books, and he could see there was quite a few.

“Why do you even have so many books, Yuri?” Aiden asks curiously, before trying to reach to one, but Yuri smacks his hand, "ouch!"

“No touching, those are private!” Yuri says with a bright red blush. 

“Hey, why don’t we help you with bringing them to your cabin? We’re pretty much about to end the day already.” Yoshi asked.

“Really?! Oh thank you Yoshi!” Yuri said relieved. "Just don’t try and steal any of my things!”

The trio all carried a stack of Yuri’s reading materials. Soon enough, they dropped off the books, and Yuri brought them inside the girls cabin. She thanked both boys and said goodnight, before she left to go into her cabin. 

“Let’s head to our Cabin, Aiden!” Yoshi said gleefully. “I still gotta show you around there.”

As they walked down the steps of Yuri's cabin, something caught Yoshi’s eye that laid on the grass. He grabs it and realizes what it was: some magazine or book Yuri dropped. He can't really see it that well because it was too dark. He turned his head over to Yuri's cabin, and realized the light in the cabin was turned off. He decided he’ll give it in to her in the morning.

“Yoshi? You good?” Aiden asks, as he begins to turn over to look at Yoshi. Thankfully Yoshi hid the magazine behind his back before his best friend noticed.

“Ah, yes! Coming!”

As the two boys walked alone the stony path and made in to the front of their cabin, a group of boys came out of the door.

“Hey Yoshi!!” One of the boys said. “Me and the others are gonna head to the lake. Sir Goro’s coming too, so don’t get your panties twisted. Wanna come with?”

“Uh, no thanks actually. I’m kinda tired and I gotta show Aiden his new cabin.”

“Sure, we'll probably come back super late, though. See you later.” The boys walked down and started heading out, leaving Yoshi and Aiden to be alone.

“Looks like it’s just you and me tonight.” Aiden told Yoshi, a somewhat suggestive demeanor in his voice.

“Yeah,” Yoshi said. “Let me show you around.” The two came inside the cabin, as Yoshi walked over to his bunk bed. “So, Sir Goro said you could join us in the cabins while working here as a helper. He said he assigned you right on top... of my bunk bed actually. Guess we’re sharing.”

“Awesome. Hey, we have showers in here right?”

“Yes, they’re in the back along with our lockers!” Yoshi pointed. “Earlier I added in a towel and labeled your locker space for you.”

“Thanks! I’ll take a shower right now, just to get it done with.” Aiden said. “Wanna come join me?”

“Huh?” Yoshi said. “Oh, no thanks. I’ll take one later.” He needed some free time just to himself and he was also kindaaaaa curious as to what things Yuri reads. He hadn’t even see the cover yet!

“Suit yourself.” Aiden said before heading inside. Yoshi waits a little, and soon he hears the shower turn on.  He looks over to the book in the dark of the night. “Sorry Yuri,” he mutters before he turns on the lamp next to him. Curiosity got the best out of him.

His bed lights up, and he looks over to the **OHMYGODDDDDDD!!!!!!**

Yoshi is blushing profoundly when he looks down at the cover. It’s a guy, but he’s...  ** N-naked.  ** Yes, naked indeed. He could see he wasn’t wearing any clothes at **all** , and there was a huge red sticker saying “18-Plus" that covered the... thing between his legs.

Well... he was 18 and he could continue to go look the pages, but... **guys**? Really? For as long as Yoshi could remember, he never really was interested in Girls or sex, and he was perfectly fine with that. However, he never really had the chance to look at men in... **that** **way**. So why did this naked guy on the cover kind of.... interest him?  “O-one page wouldn’t hurt...”

He turned over the page, and Yoshi’s eyes widened like a kid in a candy store. He felt like his nose was bleeding, and he suddenly feels thirsty when his lips turn dry. He didn’t even hear the shower getting turned off.

Page number 1 was a picture of a sexy, older looking man. Late 40s, at least. He had scruffy looking black hair, and somewhat of a beard. His muscles glistened on the paper. And god, look at the size of that-

“Whatcha reading, Yosh?” 

“AHHHHHHHH?!!?” Yoshi screamed in surprise, instinctively shoving the magazine behind his back. Then, panting, he looked up and gulped. He realizes that Aiden came out of the shower... and he's wearing nothing but a towel.... oh **god**.

“Uhhh, you ok Yoshi? Sorry for startling you...”

“Oh um, Aiden! Yeah, Um, it’s all good! Perfect! Amazing! I am A OK”

“...Cool. Anyways, what were you reading? And... why’re you hiding it?” Aiden raises a brow.

“Oh um, it’s nothing? Yeah, it’s nothing! Just... put some clothes on and I’ll head to-“

“Yoshiii,” Aiden purred curiously, “what’re you hiding? Lemme see!” Suddenly, Aiden launchesat Yoshi, laying on top of the boy in his bed as he fights over the mysterious object his best friend was holding. “LEMME SEE!!”

“Gh- AIDEN!! STOP THAT.” That was a lie. Yoshi was glad Aiden was too busy on the magazine to see how fucking red his face was as Aiden— in nothing but a damn **towel** — laid on top of his body. He could feel Aiden's naked torso touch his... it felt... “No, SERIOUSLY! CUT IT OUT!” 

“But I wanna seeeeeeee!!!!!!” Aiden said, using his hands to restrict Yoshi’s movements with his arms in order for him to loosen his grip on the magazine. However, without the support of his hands, the towel he had on slowly slipped away... until finally, the towel let go from his body and fell on the floor, leaving Aiden butt naked. 

“AIDEN!!!!!” Yoshi was dead. “YOUR TOWEL!!!” However, as Yoshi covered his eyes in horror at his best friend’s naked state, that gave Aiden ample time to yank the magazine from Yoshi. 

“GOTCHA!!” Aiden screamed in victory, before he jumped out of Yoshi’s bed, not bothering to put his towel back on. “Let’s see what you were reading...” Yoshi, finally relaxing after what just happened, looks over to Aiden, who is analyzing the magazine. Yoshi gulps when Aiden’s eyes widen, but then, he gives out a little chuckle, before he smirks devilishly. “My, my, my Yoshi... well aren't you a naughty boy?”

“W-wait! It’s not mine, it’s from Yuri’s stuff! One of us must’ve dropped it, and I kept it... and read it...”

“Ohhhh.” Aiden says, before he starts browsing through it with a straight face. “And?” He asks while viewing the magazine.

Yoshi was confused. “...And what?”

“ _Well_ , did you like what you saw?” Aiden says, before he casually lays down next to Yoshi in his bed—as if he wasn't completely in the nude—inviting him to look through the magazine with him.

“Oh...Well, Uh-“

“Woah, this dude’s fucking packing!” Aiden chuckles as he points to the magazine; it was a picture of a somewhat younger man with ginger hair and a curly mustache. Aiden was right; His dick is huge! Even bigger than the guy from the first page. “It’s almost 10 times bigger than mine!! And oh shit, this other’s dude’s ass is so tight! This is some good fap material!”

“Oh,” Yoshi said, a little lost in the moment as Aiden now gawked at some dude’s big balls in page 19. “I mean...”

“Hmm?” Aiden, forgetting Yoshi was even next to him, looked over to him. Then suddenly, whispered a small “oh..." and then he frowns, "you must be straight. Sorry, Yosh.” Then suddenly, he started getting up from the bed. 

Yoshi, for some reason, stopped him.

“Wait.” Yoshi said. “S-straight?”

“Uhh, well... yeah man. Like... you like **girls**? You probably thought this book was something else when you picked it up?” Aiden said, a little weirded out, before he decided to properly sit back down to Yoshi’s bed. Still naked too. God, Yoshi is trying so hard not to look at his dick. 

“Well...” Yoshi then blushed furiously. “God I’m gonna sound so lame...”

“Hey! Come on Yosh... you can talk to me. I’m your best friend!”

“Well,” Yoshi was stuttering, and he feels sweaty. “I guess you could say that I never really... liked girls. Like, I never really thought of sex or anything...”

“Wait so, you’ve never jerked off before?!” Aiden wore a suprised look. “Yeesh, no wonder you’re uptight sometimes."

“Hey!”

“Hehe, just teasing.” Aiden smiled, but then he raised an eyebrow. “So....... if you never thought about girls, how did it feel seeing all of those guys?” 

That... was a good question. How did it feel. Well, when he looked at the cover, he had to admit, the guy in the picture was... rather handsome. The guy from page one was nice looking, a tad old but still, his muscles were fucking awesome to look at. And the guy from page 6, the younger ginger, his dick looked pretty fucking big. In fact, it was nicer to look at his dick than any other’s girls boobs he’s ever seen. And... that guy from page 7... the dude with the tight ass facing the front of Yoshi... man, did it send chills in Yoshi's spine. He had his knees on the floor, his fingers touching the entrance of his hole, like he was... welcoming something.

“It felt... kinda good.” Yoshi smiled.

“Well then, Señor Nagira." Aiden said with a chuckle. "You might be gay...”

“...gay?”

“Gay, Yoshi. You’re gay, as in dudes liking other dudes. Maybe, at least. Are you sure you don’t find girls attractive?”

Yoshi takes a second to think it over, but damnit, looking at his naked best friend; Aiden’s glistening brown skin, his... oh my, was his dick is hard? Anyways, it... felt good to look at. “Yeah, I think I’m sure.”

“Yeah... I might think you’re right.” Then suddenly Yoshi feels like he’s about to get a heart attack when suddenly, he feels a hand touch against his groin, and realizes he has been hard the entire conversation as he sees the hand belongs to none other than Aiden, who is smiling playful as he grabs on to Yoshi's crotch, “You’re pretty excited.”

“Grh-“ Yoshi breathed out a moan... before he tried remarking back. He then had a different plan. Feeling risky, his hand also reached to Aiden’a groin, before he gave his now hard cock a firm grip. “Yeah, you’re pretty excited too.”

“Hah....” Aiden breathed out in pleasure. “Yeah, I guess we both are.”

“W-what happens now?”

“Well, if you want to, of course, we could... you know. Help each other out.”

“You mean...” Yoshi had a flustered look, as he shyly whispered “fapping?”

“Yup. Have you ever done it before?”

“Uh.... I mean.... no. I haven’t. Ever...”

“Damn, Yoshi.... well. I mean if you want to try it out- or if you don’t. That’s fine too.”

“I....” 

Seeing his best friend naked like this... yes. He wants to do this. He wants to. 

“I want to do this.” Yoshi said in a hushed whisper before he tugged a bit on Aiden’s cock, as it twitched violently in his hand.

“Hah... fuck, Yoshi.” Aiden says, before soon enough they each give each other a lustful look. They’re already in too deep.

Soon enough, with Aiden’s help, Yoshi removes his shirt, leaving his torso exposed. Then, Aiden takes it upon himself to unbutton Yoshi’s shorts. Then, he slides them away, before Yoshi is left with nothing but underwear. 

Aiden looks at Yoshi up and down, as the boys legs twitched as he was left almost naked, giving the green haired boy a look: he was ready for him to be naked.

“Fuck Yoshi, that’s hot.” Aiden says, before he grabs on his underwear and pulls them off. Out of his underwear sprung his thick, heavy cock. Aiden had stars in his eyes. “God, it’s so big, Yoshi. That’s bigger than...”

“Y-you think s- GAH-“ Yoshi didn’t even manage to finish before he felt his soul left his body; Aiden grasps at Yoshi's cock, giving it a tight tug before he starts sliding up and down. “A-Aiden-!”

“Does it feel good?” Aiden and Yosh now sat parallel to one another, their groins were a few inches apart as the two sat close to one another. 

“F-“ Aiden was working wonders on his dick. He feels Aiden’s hand jerk him off slowly... not fast at all. Then, he teases Yoshi by using his thumb to rub on the tip in an almost circular motion, which inspired new noises to come out of his mouth. Suddenly, the pleasure stoppped as he looked to Aiden.

“Hey!” Aiden said teasingly, “what about me?” He motions over to his dick, which Yoshinori still had wrapped in his hand. 

“S-sorry, Aiden.” Yoshi said apologetically, “You’re giving me- fuck... so much pleasure. I want... to give you that too.” Yoshi smiled at his best friend, as Aiden was the one who was blushing furiously. 

“Ok so,” Aiden said instructively, “the point of jacking off is to make it last as much as you want. You wanna quick release? Go loco. You want to tease and pleasure yourself all night,” Aiden pointed to his other hand, which is still jerking off Yoshi in a slower pace, “you gotta go slowly. Ease into it.”

“Mmm... k.” Yoshi couldn’t even breathe, as he started mimicking what Aiden was doing with his hand, as it now begins pumping Aiden’s smaller yet still impressive cock. Aiden let out a small sigh.

As the boys carried on like this, Yoshi couldn’t resist looking at his best friend. Aiden was smiling, breathing profoundly in large but slow breaths. He was enjoying this a lot. Yoshi liked that Aiden was being pleasured. He liked that he was the one pleasuring him. A lot. In fact, he thought Aiden looked really cute with his cock in his hand. 

“Oh, shit....” Yoshi felt... he felt like something was coming. He didn’t know what but there was so much pleasure coming from the inside of his cock. Something definitely was coming. “I feel....”

“Feeling like you’re close?” Aiden smirked, as he now began going a little faster. Yoshi too.

“Y-yeah, something like that.”

“Me too. Let’s finish together.”

“F-Finish?”

“Yup. It’s called cumming...” Next thing they both knew, Aiden and Yoshi both jerked off with very quick speed. Their dicks were shaking. Yoshi felt his thighs get weak. 

“Ahh... A-Aiden!” Suddenly, Yoshi let out a huge moan as white liquid came pouring out of his cock, spurting everywhere; some got on the covers, on he and Aiden’s bodies, his mouth, even the bottom of Aiden’s bunkbed.

“Fuck... Yoshi!” Aiden came second, as the same thing happened; liquid came out and sprayed everywhere.

Sighing. Panting. They took a minute to just breathe and calm down before the two boys stared at each other with profound intensity. 

“Well, fuck...” Aiden said. He gulped a little as he looked over the whole area they just jerked off in. Cum was literally everywhere. Fuck, they needed to clean this before the boys come back. “That was....”

“AWESOME!!!!!” Yoshi launched into Aiden’s chest, laughing cheerfully. It almost felt like they were cuddling. “It was messy, but holy shit... that was.... amazing!”

“Well I’m glad you liked it Yoshi.” Aiden smiled, dumbfounded. “To be honest, that was...honestly the best fap I’ve ever had ever.”

“Yeah... it felt, great doing it with you first.”

“Really?” Aiden said.

“Yeah, you’re a pretty amazing teacher.” Yoshi laughed a little.  “So...... would you ever want to...”

“To... do it again?”

“Yeah, that! Um, would you ever want to?”

Aiden wore a weird look. But he still nodded to it. “Of course, buddy. Always.”

Yoshi smiled. He felt like this was the best night he ever had. He was happy the first time he ever jerked off was with his best friend. “Awesome.”

“Well, now that we’re done with all that....” Aiden cringed as he realizes fully how much of a fucking mess he and Yoshi have made (of course, he should’ve seen it coming since Yoshi had never jerked off before, so he was bound to shot loads of it everywhere) and that they would get caught if it were left like this. “We should probably get cleaned up. Man... I need another shower.”

Soon enough, after a grueling 15 minutes, the cabin was cleaned.

“Hey, I’m gonna take another shower...” Aiden says, but before he goes in, he looks at Yoshi, “wanna join me this time?”

Yoshi smiles a bit. He doesn’t even know what’s gonna happen after this night. But he doesn’t care. “Right behind you.” He heads to take a shower as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It honestly would make a lot of sense if Yoshi was a prude and Aiden was the one to teach him about sex, tbh.


	3. Cooking

He remembers Aiden’s words very vividly:  _ Every time I enter the kitchen, it reminds me of my mom. She always used to say that cooking isn’t about the food, but about the chef and his ability to make with what he has. _

And Aiden’s mom was right. For so many years, Aiden proved himself again and again how amazing of a chef **he** was. That boy could cook for god and even he would be impressed, no doubt about it.  


  
Now, as Yoshi—from afar (they hadn’t talked the rest of the night after the “I love you” incident)—looks over to Aiden, with only an apron on, he starts reminiscing of the first time Aiden cooked something in this kitchen. 

_ It was Yoshi’s second year at camp buddy. Aiden’s second as a helper. After getting on Goro’s good side, he managed to score big when the head chef quit, and Goro gave Aiden the position after a year of hard work at th camp. Now, the greenete gulps nervously as his best friend analyzes the hotdog he just tasted. “H-how is it Yoshi?”  _

_ 19 year-old Yoshinori took a large bite out of the hotdog; Aiden made a secret sauce that he drizzles on top of it. Yoshi sneaked away from Goro and the rest of the scouts in order to be Aiden’s taste-tester in the kitchen; it was Aiden’s first day as head chef, after all.  _

_ Yoshi swallows. His eyes widen, and then he gazes at Aiden with profound intensity, “Aiden… this-“  
_

_ “Oh man, you hate it... I’ll ju-“ _

_ “IS AMAZING!?” Yoshi yelps out. “OH my…” He doesn’t even finish his sentence as he instead focuses on swallowing the rest of the hotdog. “What the hell is in this sauce?! Oh man, they’re going to **love** this, Aiden!” _

_ “Oh-oh!” Aiden blushes bright red as he is taken aback by Yoshi’s kind words. “W-well... that’s good then!” _

_ “GOOD?!” Yoshi said with his mouth full. “Aiden, this is literally perfect! You’re such an amazing chef, man!” _

  
  
_“Aw,” Aiden smiles genuinely at his friend. “You're too good to me, Yoshi!”_

_ “Hey!” Yoshi playfully pushes Aiden’s shoulder. “Not my fault my best friend’s the best!” Aiden blushes at that statement. Then, Yoshi tries reaching for another hotdog.  _

_ “Ohhhh kay, flattery is not gonna get you more, buddy. That's for the other campers.” Aiden says, before he grabs Yoshi’s arm and stops him from getting another hotdog.  _

_“Aw man…” Yoshi playfully frowns. Then, he gasps as Aiden grabs his arm and pulls Yoshi into him. They're now face to face, Aiden grinning playfully, as Yoshi gets flustered at being so close to him. “Wha-“ Then, Yoshi gasps as he feels Aiden’s hand guide his all the way down to Aiden’s crotch. “A-Aiden-!”_

_“Besides, now that we’re alone, there’s another sausage I’d like you to taste-test.” Aiden licks his lips seductively, which causes Yoshi's brain to _ _overfry, as he understands. He plays along, gulping as he looks down to the tent that formed in Aiden's pants._

_ Yoshi’s hands move on their own. They unbutton his best friend's pants. Then, they slide his underwear off, and out comes Aiden’s already hard cock. “Fu-fuck Aiden, that’s hot…” _

_ “Time to use your mouth, blondie.” Aiden whispers in Yoshinori’s ear, sending shivers inside Yoshi’s spine. Aiden smiles as Yoshi slowly lowers down to face his cock, “And remember what we said last time: ease up on the tee- **OH... hah** …..” Aiden moans out, grabbing a fistful of Yoshi’s hair, “ **F-fUCk** , Yoshi…”  _

_ Yoshi smiles a little, cock in his mouth, as he continues enjoying his second serving of sausage. How does one say it? Oh yes, he savors the flavor in his mouth as he slides it all in............... _

...

“You suck at spying.”

Aiden’s sudden words put a stop to Yoshi’s thoughts, as he realizes he had overstayed his welcome in the kitchen. Yoshi looks over to the other man: not one moment are his eyes locked away from his work in the kitchen. 

“I- Um... I wasn’t spying. I just...” fuck, he does not know what to say. It's 5 am. He woke up early because he couldn’t sleep after last night. “...wanted to see what you were cooking for breakfast!”

“That’s a lie.”

“N-no it’s not...” Yoshi was horrible at lying.

“It is. You’re horrible at lying. And also, it’s Tuesday. You have the whole lunch schedule memorized in the back of your brain.”

“I-...” Fuck. Well, he wasn’t surprised. Aiden has known him for over a decade. Fine. They should talk about it anyways. “I... couldn’t sleep. I’m guessing you couldn't either?”

“...yeah. Couldn't, so I'm here making breakfast earlier than usual.” Aiden still refuses to stop and look at Yoshinori. He just continues to cook. Not that Yoshi is complaining. He likes seeing Aiden in his element. 

“Listen.” Yoshi does not want to keep beating around the bush. “About last night-”

“Forget about last night, Yosh... Please.” Aiden finally stops. He puts his hands on the kitchen counter, before giving Yoshi a tired stare. 

Yoshi doesn’t like where this is going. “I don’t understand Aiden. Why should we forget?”

“It was in the spur of the moment. Just a simple few words” Aiden says. And then, he smiles. 

“If that’s why, then why have you been acting so weird this term?” Yoshi doesn’t understand.

“It’s...” Aiden takes a moment. “Look, it’s just that it's been a while since Goro’s been on our backs. This is the last year you’re able to prove to him that camp buddy is worth saving... I know that last year was a shit show, but I believe in you. You WILL turn things around. I guess it’s just been a bit too much, I guess? But I’m fine. Also, it’s not like you haven’t been acting weird as well...” Aiden makes a “hmph” as he crosses his arms.

“W-what? Really? Did I do something wrong?” Yoshi says in a worried tone. 

“Well, I mean, not really.” Aiden says flatly. “It’s just, you’ve been so stressed as of lately, Yosh. And well, cause of that, we’ve already messed around at least twice a day, every day for the past few weeks. It’s always either you and me that wants to mess around, but nowadays you’re the one that mostly takes me to he shed, or back to your quarters. Or the other places we... do it... I don’t blame you, though: having Goro on your back especiallycan do that to you. But... it’s kinda drained me. It isn't all that bad, but... yeah. Trust me, I’m ok.” Aiden gives Yoshi a smile. Yoshi didn't even care to think if it was real or not.

“Oh my.” Yoshi frowns as he really takes in Aiden’s words. “Aiden I... I guess you are right. I mean, it’s just, fuck. Usually I’m just going along with you, but... yeah. I guess I’ve been the one to always make the first move lately. I’m sorry if you feel drained for doing it so much... you’re my best friend. I’ve known you for so long... I’d never want you to be uncomfortable.”

Aiden sighs, rubbing his temples with a frown, but then he smiles. “Oh, Yoshi... You’d never make me uncomfortable even if you wanted to.” Then, he makes his way to Yoshi and enwraps him in a hug. “You’re my bestest friend. And...”

Yoshi reciprocates the hug by wrapping his arms around Aiden, and he smells it again: the pine cones. Smiling, he says, “and what?”

“I do love you,” Aiden says, smiling.

Yoshi’s eyes were about to widen, “..-“

“As a friend, obviously.” Aiden says encouragingly, resting his head on Yoshi’s shoulder. “I’ve been friends with you for a decade... how couldn’t I love you!?”

Yoshi face lit up as he blushed heavily. His fingers turn warm as they wrap on Aiden’s naked skin. He tried to ignore the fact that if it weren’t for the apron, he would be feeling against Aiden’s nether regions.

“Aiden I...” Yoshi says. He’s speechless at his friend’s words. “Of course I have a lot of love for you too.”

The way Aiden looked at him felt odd... like there was something that was lacking in his words. Almost like he desired something, but Yoshinori didn’t see it. 

Instead of them lingering on with the sappy feelings, Aiden untied the back of his apron off, and he threw it to the ground, exposed. Only for Yoshi to see. Only for Yoshi. 

“W-wha... A-Aiden-“

“Shh. Let me do this for you.” That was all that was said. Before Aiden unbuttoned Yoshi’s pants and then slipped off his underwear, and then he took all of his best friend’s cock in his mouth, the sappy moment from before already forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these past few days I spent thirsting over Goro and Aiden in those damn demos. I am so excited to play the scoutmaster game. Also, poor Aiden :(


	4. Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, I'm rlly not even that fond with how I wrote it :( 
> 
> Also important: From this point on the story will derail itself a little bit from canon, and it will start making its own plot line and won't be borrowing any sort of references or details from either CB or the new scoutmasters game demo.

_“ **You... said it.”**_

****

**_A chuckle comes out of Aiden’s lips. “Said what? You make it sound like I cursed you or something Yoshi.”_ **

****

**_“You said you love me.”_ **

****

**_“Yeah, I did.” Aiden stops his dressing as he turns to face the other man. He has an analyzing look on his face as he tries to keep him composure._ **

****

**_“...did you mean it? Saying that?” Yoshinori immediately fucked up. He doesn’t know whether it was how he said it, or how he looked when he asked it. But Aiden just wears a tired look on his face and sighs._ **

Those were the words Aiden told him last night.

Right now, Yoshi didn’t even understand what was happening right now. Aiden finishes sucking him off, causing him to cum all over Aiden’s face and mouth, and then Aiden smiled at him and said he needs to finish his last batch of Breakfast burritos. He goes back to the kitchen. Yoshi leaves him to his own devices, still dazed in his orgasm high.

...

The way Aiden said “I love you” last night still bothered him. But now he understands what Aiden meant, and he also feels the same; of **course** Yoshi had a lot of love for Aiden. His dear friend. And that was all. Also, he now made a mental note to calm down on him and Aiden's fun time. Aiden said that Goro's sudden overbearingness had been hard for all of them, and Yoshi could make it even more stressful if he keeps wearing him out. Thankfully, that was all solved. Yoshi was glad that ordeal was over. 

That whole day was pretty crazy, looking back at it. Earlier in the morning, the camp returned and found Goro, and the whole day consisted of Yoshi being berated by him for wanting to give the campers a fun experience, and taking them away from Campgrounds. 

It was awful. Then, it was later in the evening where he and Aiden... had their little fun time alone, which led to the night ending rather distastefully. It’s was a shame it ended like that. But now, Yoshi is happy things between them were better now after all that commotion from saying “I love you.” Best friends can say they love each other? Right?

It just... felt weird when Aiden said it that night, no matter how Aiden made it sound. However, Yoshi was far to busy to analyze Aiden right now. He had work to do. He needed t-

“Yoshinori!”

Shit. Just what he needed. He sighs, and then he turns over to Sir Goro. “Good Morning, Sir Goro!” He gives himself the will to smile and look at Goro as he respectfully greeted his superior. “How are you?”

“Fine.” Goro lowered his brows and crossed his arms angrily. “You’re still on very, very thin ice after yesterday’s incident. Where’s the helper?”

“You mean Aiden?” Yoshinori said, a little sad that Goro fucking forgot Aiden’s own damn name. But he didn’t even bother trying to say anything about it. “Uh, yes! He’s in the kitchens making breakfast.”

“Hmmph, lucky at least one employee managed to be salvaged after last year’s mess.” Goro muttered. “I want a full report on what we’re gonna be doing today before the scouts wake up! And no screw ups today. If I find out you srew up again...”

“Sir Goro, I promise I’ll have the report done immediately and that there’ll be no incidents today.” Yoshi said in an almost begging voice.

Yoshi really **is** on thin ice. He knew today wasn’t the time to mess up as he already figured out what the campers were going to do today.

That same night he and Aiden had sex, he had actually had a conversation with Keitaro before he found Aiden. It was rather comforting. Keitaro probably had to be one of the nicest scouts he has ever met in his life. He convinced Yoshinori that he needed to go all out for impressing Goro. After all, he's starting to analyze him carefully. He needed to really impress him.

And that’s exactly what he was planning on doing, as he made his way to Cabin 1 and woke up the cabin representative to get ready.

"What’re we going to do today scoutmaster Yoshi?” Natsumi said while yawning, as the rest of the group got up as well.

“Well, campers,” Yoshinori said. “We are going to be having a friendly competition!”

Yoichi (who woke up from all the noise) and Natsumi looked at one another, as the alumnus get war flashbacks to the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the short chapter. Also, be warned there probably won't be a next new chapter coming out tomorrow


	5. The Sportsfest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year everybody! This is an early morning upload cause I spent most of my New Years Eve alone and I wanted to type to get things out of my mind lol. 2020 was terrible. Enjoy the chapter :))))))

He remembers how last year turned out. He wish he can forget. But he does.

It was a disaster. Violence, vandalism and complete chaos. This year, Yoshinori hopes things will be better, as the campers from all the different cabins gathered around for the sport fest.

Soon enough, as they make their way to the bleachers, Aiden—the head supervisor on the competition—took all the cabin’s numbers and put them in a jar and picked them out, deciding who should go with who.

“Cabin 7 goes tenth, and... Cabin 1. How ironic, you guys go last.”

“lame.” Yoichi mutters in annoyance.

“Hey, the selection process was fair and square Yoichi!” Natsumi exclaimed. He and the rest of the four boys slowly make their way to the sidelines as they observed that the competition started: cabin 3 had gone first. 

“Wouldn’t it have been better for the cabins to go in order??” Hiro questioned.

“Good thinking.” A voice came about that didn’t belong to any of the five boys. Keitaro and his friends all groaned. “That way we would've gone first. We’d probably already have beaten your ass too.”

“Can it, Dynamite!” Yoichi said with disdain. “Just be lucky Keitaro’s holding me back before I put my fist up your ass!”

“Yoichi, calm down.” Keitaro whispered, putting a hand on Yoichi's shoulder ,hoping he’d calm down. Then, he looks over to Taiga. “We don’t want any trouble Taiga! Leave us alone!”

“We’re just here to Let you know: don’t even _bother_ trying to compete.” He motions to his team—Seto and Felix involuntarily with him— and crosses his arms. “We have this in the bag. You shouldn’t have made that bet, Keitaro. You just have me thinking of all the things I’ll have you and your miserable friends do...” They walk away and move to sit on the bleachers, away from Keitaro’s friends.

“God, that stupid Taiga!” Hiro groans. “I wish you hadn’t made that bet, Keitaro. God knows what he’s gonna wish if we lose.”

“Screw the bet.” Yoichi shrugs. “Let’s just pummel his face in if he tries to make us do something stupid. He deserves it for being such a dick to Keitaro.”

“Guys.” Keitaro is frowning, frustrated at his friends words. “We can’t. First of all: no violence at **ALL**. We gotta impress Sir Goro so he doesn’t fire Scoutmaster Yoshi, or more; he could probably end the camp term early!”

Yoshinori, who has been eavesdropping their conversation from afar, is little startled at Keitaro's words. **_Keitaro is too good for this world_** , he thinks.

“And second of all,” Keitaro adds. “beating up Taiga isn’t gonna solve anything. That’s just gonna make things worse. All we have to do is show that we can work together as a team, and that we can kick some butt too! Metaphorically, obviously.”

“Keitaro is right, boys.”

All of a sudden the boys turn their direction to Yoshinori, startled by his words.

“You listening to our conversations sheriff brokeback?” Yoshi said in an accusing tone.

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Yoshi said rubbing the back of his neck nervously (Sherriff Brokeback? That sounds familiar). “But that doesn’t change the fact that Keitaro is right about Mr Akatora.”

“But Scoutmaster Yoshi,” Hiro cried. “Taiga’s being a big jerk! He’s mean!”

Yoshi sighed. “Yes. In the past, Mr Akatora indeed has displayed a lot of trouble... but I believe that Taiga can change... Don’t you agree, Keitaro?”

“Y-yes! Taiga always talks about Camp Buddy being fake; Nobody cares about anyone. Well I think he's wrong!" Keitaro says, beaming. “Guys, all that matters right now is that we prove to Goro we can work together as a team! Then we show Taiga that we mean well! It doesn’t matter what he says; we’re here to have fun, and I want us to have fun!”

“Hmm...” Yoichi shrugs. “Fuck it. Why not? Let’s kick ass!”

“Indeed,” Hunter nods his head. “All that matters is we try our best.”

“Screw Taiga’s words!” Hiro yelped.

“Let’s give it our 100% guys.” Natsumi yelps, then he glances at Aiden, who is waving them over to the field. “H-hey Guys! I think Aiden is calling us! It’s our turn to compete!”

“Cabin 1!!!! Ready to compete!!!!” Suddenly all boys hear Aiden, and then they start making their way to the field.

Keitaro is right behind them, but then Yoshinori speaks up, “oh wait, Keitaro, can I see you for a second!”

“Yeah, Scoutmaster Yoshi?” Keitaro asks, eyebrow raised as his friends wait for him from afar.

“Well, I’ll make it quick but... Keitaro,” Yoshi puts a comforting hand on Keitaro’s shoulder.

“...you remind me a lot of when I was your age. I loved this camp more than anything in the world, and especially all my friends who were with me...” Yoshi smiles fondly at the boy, as he reminisces a little, back to his first year at camp.

...

_“Aideeeeeeennnnnnn...” Yoshi was groaning miserably. “I’m so nervous!”_

_“Yoshi, Yoshi, Yoshi.” Aiden says in a scolding tone. “You’re gonna be fine.”_

_Currently, Yoshi and Aiden stood behind Goro, who was supervising the current sports fest activity that was being held right now. Yoshi was up against somebody in the last match of the five: rope climbing. Aiden (taking a small break from passing out refreshments to the campers who watched) was by his side for his support before he went._

_“No I’m noooooooot.” Yoshinori groaned like a child. “If Sophen doesn’t win this round for us, it’s gonna be a 2-2 tie! I’m gonna have all the pressure on us! God, whyd he even pick me for climbing anyways?!”_

_“Yoshi, you gotta calm down.” Aiden says with a smile. “First of all, this is all just a game. There’s no prize involved. Nobody’s gonna get mad at you for losing. Well, maybe when you win you get bragging rights-“_

_“Not helping, Aiden?!?”_

_“Right, sorry. Listen, Yoshi.” Aiden grabs Yoshi arms, and gives them a tight squeeze. “I believe in you sooo much. I know you’re gonna kick ass. And if you don’t? I’ll be proud of you anyways. Know that, Yoshi.” Aiden blushes._

_Yoshi also turns a little red from Aiden’s words. He feels warmth spread across his chest. Then, he engulfs Aiden in a hug, “than you, Aiden. That means a lot to me.”_

_“Of course, Yoshi,” Aiden reciprocates the hug and wraps his arms around Yoshi’s torso. “And...”_

_Discreetly, Aiden takes his left hand, and squeeze’s Yoshi’s left thigh seductively, before sliding it up to Yoshi’s chest, making sure to give Yoshi’s groin a quick squeeze on the way. “If that doesn’t convince you. If you win, Yoshi.... later, I’ll help you with your morning problem you weren’t able to handle.” Aiden licks his lips, smirking as Yoshi turns bright pink at the mention of his morning wood (Sophen woke up before he could jerk off discreetly)._

_Yoshi gulps dryly, realizing he should probably get some water before he goes to compete. “R-right...”_

_“Sorry to interrupt boys, but.” Goro startles the boys as he points to the wall. “Yoshinori, you’re up."_

_Yoshi gulped, but Aiden gave him a pat on the_ _back, "You can do this Yoshi!'" Yoshi tries to smiles at his words as he tries to ignore his teammate's sad face, alluding to the fact that the gam was currently set at a 2-2 tie._

_..._

_“Go, Yoshi, GOOOO!”_

_Panting. Yoshi was panting. He was so tired. His arms felt like rubber and his thoughts burned. He felt like he could pass out._

_The same went for his opponent. They were neck and neck. Nobody looking from below can’t figure out who’s win between then._

_“Grrr...” Yoshi growled, and he felt his arms begin to tide out. He needed to... fuck. His arms hurt so bad. “J-Jus-Just a little more.”_

_“YOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.”_

_Yoshi heard the distict voice of... his best friend. His number one fan. The one who was always there for him. The one who’d always have his back. Support him for who he is. Aiden._

_“A-Aiden?”_

_“YOSHI YOU'RE SO CLOSE! YOU'RE ALMOST THERE!! YOU CAN DO THIS! I BELIEVE IN YOU!”_

_That was all that he needed. That extra push from Aiden. Yoshi started speaking up... he climbed, climbed, climbed and..._

_“FINISHED...”_

_“The winner is... TEAM A WITH YOSHINORI, SEPHOS, MAX, CAMERON, AND TRAVIS!!!!”_

_There was screaming, yelling, and all around cheer. But Yoshi didn’t remember anything of what was happening around them; all he remembers is that was soon as it was announced they won, he rushed to Aiden and gave him a bear hug._

...

“Scoutmaster Yoshi?”

Yoshi blinked. “Oh-oh! Sorry there, Keitaro I was spaced out for a bit. What I wanted to say was... I see a lot of me in you, Keitaro. Someone who cares for this camp... and for a while now, I used to stop believing like that. Nowadays, I sometimes forget about what made camp special. And also...” Yoshi gave the boy a sad smile, as from afar, he could see Aiden, "I forgot about the friends who also make the experience even better. But now, you’re making me remember again. I just wanted to say... thank you, Keitaro.”

Keitaro could only smile and nod. “You’re welcome, Scoutmaster Yoshinori. I’m happy I was able to help you remember how good of a place Camp Buddy is. Honestly, the truth is that I don't even know what I said to make you feel this way. But I'm happy that you do!” Keitaro turns to go to his friends, who were calling his name. “Wish me luck!”

Yoshinori yelled out “of course!” He waved as he watched the last round of the Sportsfest begin.


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the delay, just got loaded w some work, but do enjoy the spiceyness!

_**** _

_“FINISHED...”_

_“The winner is... TEAM A WITH YOSHINORI, SEPHOS, MAX, CAMERON, AND TRAVIS!!!!”_

_There was screaming, yelling, and all around cheer. But Yoshi didn’t remember anything of what was happening around them; all he remembers is that was soon as it was announced they won, he rushes to Aiden and gives him a huge bear hug._

_He lifts Aiden up into the air, as everyone in Yoshi’s cabins engulfs the two boys in a major group hug. Yoshi won for his cabin, and he couldn’t be more happier. Out of the chaos, Yoshi whispers “thank you for believing in me, Aiden.”_

_..._

_After a long grueling hour of cleaning, all of the campers ate in the mess hall (courtesy of Aiden and the head chef) and then relaxed for the rest of the evening._

_Trying to avoid any more praise from his fellow Cabin buddies, Yoshi decided instead to dedicate the rest of the evening to a good, warm shower. The other cabin members were still hanging around the mess hall, so Yoshi had it all to himself._

_Making his way inside his cabin, Yoshi carefully grabs all of his clothes he’s gonna bring to the showers. However, he notices that the shower had already been turned on._

_Curious, Yoshi grabbed his clothes and made his way inside. Inside, he saw- “oh, hey Aiden!”_

_Aiden sat down on one of the stools from the shower, his exposed back facing Yoshinori as he turned over and waved at his friend, “oh hey Yoshi! Is the **champion** already back from eating?”_

_“Very funny. And yes, I didn’t want to stay longer there anyways. I’m all sticky and sweating from the cleaning.”_

_“I hear you.” Aiden smiles as he sees Yoshi pull a stool and place it next to him. “I’ve been grueling all day in the chicken with Sir Maz. I swear, it’s like I’m getting boiled alive cooking in there: sometimes I think it’s just better being naked and only wearing an apron. However, Maz doesn't allow it.”_

_“Seems you’re not fond of him.” Yoshi says as he turns his shower on._

_“Not that. He’s ok. However, I sense a little **jealousy**. Ever since I started helping him with being his assistant, Sir Goro says the food’s started to taste better.”_

_Yoshi snickered. “No way.”_

_“Yes way, dude.” Aiden says. “Maz swears it’s because he’s been taking ‘self meditating’ classes on vhs that improve the mind and soul. But, not to toot my own horn,” Aiden puffs his chest, “I think it’s cause started putting my own spices in the food. And Maz, whether he wants to admit it or not, probably thinks so too.”_

_Yoshi giggles. “Perhaps.”_

_“Hey,” Aiden says. “What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“Well I’ve never seen you cook, Aiden.” Yoshi says. “I mean only trying Sir Maz’s dishes. I kinda wonder what your stuff tastes like.”_

_“Oh, that’s true. Gonna have to wait though. Sir Maz doesn’t allow anyone except for me in his kitchen. Maybe when I'll be in charge of the kitchen."_

_“Guess we will.” Yoshi says. “Hey, why don’t I help you wash your back?”_

_“Oh...” Aiden says, smirking. “You can do certainly more than that.”_

_“Mhmm.” Yoshi says sarcastically, trying to avoid that flirty attitude. Afterwards, he turns to face Aiden, who turns his back to Yoshi, who begins putting soap in his hands._

_Then, reality kicks in. Yoshi realizes where he and Aiden are. Steam filled in shower room, and he and Aiden were both naked. Suddenly Yoshi feels his lips dry as he looks at Aiden up and down. God, his ass looked-_

_“Yoshi?” Aiden turns his head over and glares at his friend, “you ok?”_

_“Ah, yes, I am!” Yoshi smiles trying to fight off his urges. **Stop paying attention to his ass**! After lathering the soap in his hands, he begins rubbing it all over Aiden’s back, massaging every crevice. Aiden's skin is so soft._

_Every inch and corner, and soon enough Yoshi makes his way to the lower back. Aiden’s wet skin glistened as Yoshi made his way lower, and lower, until-_

_“Woah, Yoshi!” Aiden says in a cold voice, snapping him out of his trance. He turns his head over to Yoshi and gives him a intimidating glare. “If I recall, you only said my back. Unless, of course, you wouldn’t want to miss a spot below that... I'll even let you wash me in other places...”_

_“I-I uh...” Yoshi says. He couldn’t finished his thoughts. Aiden begins moving his hips seductively, his ass calling to his attention. **Oh, hell no. Aiden was doing this on purpose.**_

_“Your friend would agree, wouldn’t he?” Aiden says, alluding to Yoshi’s already hard cock. Yoshi blushes furiously._

_Yoshi gulped. Something in him awakened. He met Aiden’s eyes with an incredibly FIERCE look, before he finally decides to make a move. With all his might, Yoshi grabbed a hold on Aiden’s slender waist and pushed Aiden close to him, his hard cock pushed up against his back. Before Aiden could process, he moaned loudly as Yoshi sunk his teeth into Aiden’s neck._

_“Yeah,” Aiden winces a little in pleasure at hearing Yoshi’s confident voice, as he felt the blonde squeeze both of his wet thighs. “He would. And I think you promised earlier you’d take care of my **problem**.” Aiden’s own cock became hard as suddenly he felt Yoshi’s hand gripping at his throat in a lucrative manner. “Didn’t you?”_

_Aiden, dazed and absolutely shaken, can only muster up a “y-yes.”_

_Yoshi smirks and chuckles, which sent Aiden’s ass quivering, “then shut up,” Yoshi grabbed a fistful of Aiden’s green hair, “and start sucking,” he pushes Aiden’s face against his hard cock, to which Aiden obliges._

_Yoshi’s hard cock slaps against Aiden’s face, as Aiden took his hands and wraps it around the base and gave it a nice tug. Positioning himself—as he got on his knees in front of Yoshi, who was still sitting on the stool— he looked up to Yoshi’s fiery eyes, and he smirked. “You got it, Yosh.”_

_He opens his mouth and put almost half of Yoshi’s cock inside. His tongue plays around and licks around his rod. Yoshi moans loudly, his right hand still grabbing on to Aiden’s hair as he gave it a little tug._

_“T-That’s right,” Yoshi breathed out._

_“Mm- Yothi, grm,” Aiden’s incoherent words were hard to put into a sentence as they were muffled against the cock his mouth._

_“You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.” Yoshi breathed out, as he smiles. Aiden did look rather cute, as he continues struggling to put all of Yoshi’s thick cock inside his mouth. Aiden also begins to pleasure himself, his right hand stroking his cock all while sucking off Yoshi._

_Aiden smirks at Yoshi’s face. He knew Yoshi could see how he only had half of him in Aiden. Grabbing the courage, he slides all of Yoshi’s dick inside his mouth. He chokes a bit when he feels the head of Yoshi’s manhood touching the back of his throat. But that doesn’t kill his mood, as he looks up and see’s Yoshi struggling to process. He moans out from the pleasure._

_“A-Aiden!” Yoshi see stars as he feels his entire cock spasm from feeling the wet warmth of Aiden’s mouth. “I’m- fuck I’m gonna...”_

_Aiden meets Yoshi’s eyes, and winks at him, then the final straws happen. Aiden finishes stroking himself off as he cums, his white semen spreading all around the shower floor. Then, Yoshi feels his next move as he feels the warmth of Aiden’s mouth fade away, as Aiden opts for an even dirtier method; he only takes in the tip of Yoshi's cock and he slurps alll around the head with his tongue._

_That sends signals right into Yoshi’s brain as he moans out “A-AIDEN!” one last time, before he cums all over Aiden’s face. The dripping, wet cum sprays all over, most of it trickling down into Aiden’s mouth. Aiden swallows it all._

_After a minute, they settle down. The cum is already mostly washed off from their bodies from the shower sprays. “That...” Yoshi tries to speak... “was...”_

_“Way cleaner than that time in the bunk beds?” Aiden says, talking about how the first time they ever messed around, Yoshi’s entire bed and the ceiling (bottom of Aiden’s bed) was sprayed with cum everywhere._

_Yoshi laughs and nods. “Yup, way cleaner than last time.”_

_..._

Cheers and applauses come from Natsumi, Yoichi, Hunter and Hiro as they engulf Keitaro in a group hug, congratulating their friend as they won their round against Taiga in the sports fest. People from the bleachers cheer and scream out in Joy. A few minutes passed, and suddenly Taiga and Keitaro are far to face. Words are exchanged, and then Taiga’s group leaves Keitaro’s.

After that subsided, the sportsfest fell into a grand close. Yoshi felt the weight lift off his shoulders and Goro approached him with a small smile as he asks him to meet him in his office later. Yoshi acknowledges, as Goro leaves.

Next thing Yoshi knew, Yuri began commanding to let all the campers know they must participate in the cleanup. Yoshi thanks Yuri before he leaves to the camp grounds for a small break. Waking along the path to his quarters, a voice interrupts his thoughts.

“Long day, huh?”

Yoshi turns his head and smiles when he looks up to Aiden’s eyes. “Yeah, you bet.”

“It’s days like these when,” Aiden begins stretching his left arm, “I miss being assistant chef my first year at camp. Not much work involved in that.”

“Oh please,” Yoshi scoffed. “You know you hated that. You’d miss being able to wear nothing but a apron on, and of course making the food yourself. Don't forget you were also a helper back then.”

  
  
“Trueeeeee,” Aiden says pouting. “I’d hate someone violating my precious kitchen nowadays, Cept Hiro. That boy knows his way around a kitchen.”

“You’re coming with me later to see Goro?” Yoshi asks, hoping the answer was-

“You bet.” Aiden nods. “Wouldn’t want you to go alone.”

Yoshi says. “Thanks, Aiden.”

“Anything for you, Yosh.”


	7. Pinecones and Sorrow

The worst of it was over. 

Goro looks through the window of his office, seeing all the campers go to their respective cabins. He looks back to the three of his employees, “this sportsfest was a great example of the spirit that camp buddy held before. And I thank you for it, Yoshinori. But one thing that I definitely need you to know is that it’s still gonna take a lot more than just one successful event to go right before this camp gets saved.”

Yoshi nods nervously. “Of course, sir.”

“You’re all dismissed. Although, Yoshinori, stay for a bit.”

Yoshi looks at Aiden and Yuri, who give him apologetic looks before they exit.

Goro sits down in his office chair, and peers into Yoshi’s eyes observantly. “I wanted to say, Yoshinori, because I didn’t get the chance to for a while but... I’m very pleased with how you and Aiden manage to remain professional for the campers.”

Yoshi was confused, “uh, Sir. I don’t exactly know what you mean?”

Goro looks at Yoshinori dumbfounded. “Your... relationship. With Aiden?”

“WHA?” Yoshi almost feels his skin melt off his face from embarrassment at Goro’s words. “Sir Goro, you’re surely mistake!! Me and Aiden

are not in a relationship!”

“R-really?” Goro says egregiously. “I mean, the two of you seem so close to one another...”

“Well, of course, we’re best friends!”

“Best friends...” Goro smirks playfully. “DONT get caught together in the back of the shed in the middle of a hot summer’s day.”

_“Seriously, Aiden! Here?!”_

_“Oh come on Yoshi, it’ll just be a quickie!”_

_“Aiden please, we gotta bring these things to sir Goro!”_

_Scoutmaster Goro opens the door to the shed quietly, curious as to where Aiden and Yoshi were. He assigned them to find a few things. Walking and squeezing through the tower of full boxes, he creeps up to the end of the shed as he faintly hears the sound of clothes being moved around, belts buckling._

_He turns to see Aiden and Yoshinori, with their clothes all wrinkled and messy, both with coy smiles on their faces._

“Oh man...” Yoshi sighs in humiliation. “I knew you caught us. Aiden had been way to reassuring.”

“I saw that whole debacle in the shed and I... I kinda assumed that after a few years that... maybe you two were in a relationship. But it appears I was wrong? At the time though...” Goro still felt confused. “Sometimes I see you two always hanging around each other closely during the night around the camp. It seemed to me that the two of you always were just lovers, but were very discreet about it. My apologies, Yoshinori.”

...

As Yoshinori bids Goro a goodnight, he feels his stomach churn inside as he makes his way to the door to leave. He stops to think about what Goro told him. How could Yoshinori have been so naive?! Nobody’s caught him and Aiden having sex, but sometimes there was the usual camper who found them afterwards sneaking around the night. But this is the first time someone’s ever said that Aiden and Yoshi looked like a couple.

Have others have also drawn the same conclusion as Goro’s?! Do other people think he and Yoshi are an item?

But they weren’t a couple. They weren’t. Far from it actually. All of the friendly affection that he and Aiden exhibit isn’t there whenever they do mess around. That’s the reality.

Yoshi doesn’t play with Aiden’s bracelet when they fuck. Aiden doesn’t rest his head on Yoshi’s fluffy blonde hair when they fuck. That’s reserved from when they aren’t fucking. When they're just... pretending. Yeah, that's right. All of its just pretending. Pretending they aren't friends. Pretending they don't fuck each other on a regular basis.

This isn’t ok. After all these years, and now he realizes this?! Yoshi feels his chest wanting to explode. He doesn’t know what he wants to do. After all these years, now he realizes how fucked of a relationship this was?!

All he knows is that he wants to be alone. W-what if Yuri thinks like Goro too? What if EVERYONE thinks that he and Aiden are dating when they aren’t? Does Aiden think that like that too?

“Yoshi?” Aiden puts a concerning hand on Yoshi’s left arm as the blonde steps out of Goro’s office. “You good?”

Yoshi puts out a fake smile in response to his question, “yeah, Aiden, I’m good.”

“What did Goro need to talk to you about?” Aiden and Yoshi began walking through the stony steps that led to the Scoutmasters’ quarters.

“N-Nothing, really,” Yoshi shrugged, “just some things.”

“Hmm? Things?” Aiden teases. “What? Is it a ‘Scoutmasters only’ thing?”

“No, nothing like that!” Yoshi chuckles. “You know you’re way more than a helper!” _You're way more than just a helper. You've been working here for almost a decade. You mean way more than a regular employee._

“My paycheck says otherwise,” Aiden mutters, “this year I gotta ask Goro about being promoted.”

“I’m sure he’ll say yes.”

“Dunno.” Aiden opens the door to the building, letting Yoshinori in first. “We might’ve been able to impress him, but frankly, we still have a lot more to cover with him.” He says that last bit in a sad tone.

“True,” Yoshi admits in an annoyed tone. “We just have to do our best to make sure things go smooth.”

“Yoshi, don’t worry. You’re an amazing scoutmaster; you’re gonna be fine.”

“I don’t know, Aiden.” Yoshi sighs as he puts his hat on the hanger stand and unbuttons his tight shirt. “All these years I’ve been screwing up. It feels like we just got lucky.”

“Yoshi, cmon!” Aiden says with a loud boldness that shakes Yoshinori awake. “You seriously can’t be thinking like that! You’ve gotta hope for the best!”

“I guess you’re right.” Yoshi smiles encouragingly, “I’ve gotta stop being a downer. Thanks for that."

It isn’t until Yoshi stops his sentence that he realizes he and Aiden are just a few inches away, neither one wanting to go to their rooms. Instead they smiled at the other as suddenly, the room feels a bit too hot.

Aiden’s own hands seemed to move on their own, grabbing onto both of Yoshi’s shoulders before he slammed the blonde to the wall.

“A-Aiden!” Yoshi was trying to comprehend the pain he felt on his back as he feels Aiden’s hand press hard on him, “what-“

Aiden’s smooth lips met Yoshi’s in an rough manner. Yoshi’s eyes widened, paralyzed with shock as Aiden pursues further and deeper into the kiss.

Yoshinori finds himself kissing back. And soon enough, Aiden’s hands explore all around the rest of Yoshi’s body. Eventually the two realize they needed to breathe in order to live, so the kiss ends, and Yoshi is a puffing mess. He feels his cheeks on fire as his own shirt is pulled off for him.

“Your bedroom.” Aiden let’s the words come out of his mouth before he jumps Yoshi into another deep, passionate kiss. This time Yoshi really goes in on how Aiden’s soft lips feel, and it’s fucking heaven. Yoshi doesn’t even realize they’re already in his quarters before he’s pushed down on his bed, Aiden crawling on top of him. He feels Aiden pressing down on his warm groin, and soon he feels himself getting hard.

Then, another kiss. God, this feels good. Taking his time to now be aware of his surroundings, he then suddenly takes a sniff, and... that pine cone smell came back to him.

_“Aw, Yoshi...” Aiden smiled tenderly before he enwrapped Yoshi in a tight hug, making Yoshi turn bright red from embarrassment. “Thank you for being such a great friend.”_

_“Hehe, of course buddy.” Yoshi returns the hug, sinking down to Aiden’s shoulder as he snuggles the crook of his neck; Aiden smells like pine cones, for some odd reason._

**“Thank you for being such a great friend.”**

The kissing stops. Aiden, still on top of him, stands upright and looks down on Yoshi with a flabbergasted glance. “W-what-“

“‘Thank you... for being such a good friend.’ You remember? First day of camp? You said that to me.” Yoshi feels a sudden surge of adrenaline pump inside his brain. He's nervous.

“Y-Yoshi I don’t-“

“Why did you kiss me? We’ve never kissed before. What changed?” Yoshi was persistent. 

“Yoshi.” Aiden feels desperate. Like somethings going to happen. Something he doesn’t like. He doesn’t even know what it is, but he knows he must make sure it never happens, “please-“

“We’re stopping this.” Yoshi wipes his lips, in a pathetic attempt to wipe away Aiden’s scent. “I don’t want to do this anymore with you.”

“What the fuck’s gotten into you?!” Aiden’s voice got louder. “I-I don't understand! Why the hell are you acting like this?!”

“What are we, Aiden?”

Silence. Aiden shuffles away from Yoshi, who already is sat upright, glaring at Aiden from his bed. Still, more silence.

“Exactly, Aiden. Friends? Friends with benefits? Lovers?”

Aiden feels the heat rush to his cheeks. He’s embarrassed. He doesn’t like this.

“For so long I’ve let us do this but in the end I realized; our friendship or whatever this relationship is, is fucked, Aiden. First it was you saying you **loved** me, and then coming with that bullshit that you meant it in a friendly manner, and now this? You want to know something, Aiden? That was my **first** kiss. For the longest that we've been doing this, I've never been kissed by any man, ever. And **today** of all days you just... kiss me?! Why today?! What changed?!"

"that isn't true." Aiden's voice is quiet. Yoshi ignores.

"I'm... set in stone already. I don’t ever want us to do any... of this anymore. We’re done.”

A few seconds pass.Aiden stumbles to get his things, before he simply states, “Bye”He leaves.

Yoshi stares at the door before he tries to rub his mouth again. The scent of pine cone still lingers.


	8. Years

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small look into Aiden.

Aiden put a new row of sausages to lay on the surface of the grill. The burning sun throws another wave of heat towards the beach goers.Aiden is unfazed by the weather, but other campers like Keitaro and his friends sweat up a frenzy, before they all make their way to the ocean water.

Earlier that day, in the kitchen, Yoshi blurted out his commands to Aiden, “today we’re heading over to the beach and staying there for a few days. M-make sure to bring all the necessities and things you’ll need to cook over with us.”

Those words had been the only thing Yoshi and Aiden have said to each other since what happened last night a few days ago.

A long time ago, when Aiden was a teenager, he had already a heavy notion on who he was, and who he wanted to be with. His first kiss was on the boardwalk Ferris Wheel unexpectedly, with another boy from his school.

But soon enough, after having hung out over several times and finally forming a relationship, they had a huge argument about whether or not they could go public. Their dates were always somewhere private. The movies in the dark. Alone in their rooms. And whenever they walked, they didn’t ever hold hands. Aiden didn't like hiding things. He didn't realize how good he and Yoshi would eventually be at it.

They broke up. At least of course, Aiden had his best friend Yoshinori to comfort him in his time of heartbreak. 

After a long break-up slump involving hundreds of jackoffs and porn watches and ice cream, Aiden finally decides to get it together. The year he turned 18, Yoshinori brings him back up by encouraging him to go to camp buddy, a new summer camp opening up for the first time.

Aiden decides to he wants to make himself useful: to be needed. After a long period of trying to convince Goro, Yoshi manages to get Aiden hired.

That summer already was a dream come true. He had a cool summer job, and he was able to do it with his best friend Yoshi. But things get even better when, on the first day of being in camp buddy, he comes out of the shower and finds his best friend reading some rather naughty material on a magazine.  The entire summer was fucking hot. Everyday was something new and erotic. They’d mess around anywhere. It was perfect. Hot. Sweaty. Messy. But it was perfect.

The years passed. Then, an entire decade. One of the most surreal things about having a best friend for so long is the fact that you see them grow to be who they are, and that’s exactly how Aiden feels about Yoshinori. So many years of tears, laughter, joy, sex, talks, and fun times. 

Maybe he should’ve said something sooner. Something that would’ve gave Yoshinori the hint. But he didn’t. And now, things have gone south. He takes out the sausages from before and puts them on buns before he puts a new row. He takes a spoon of his special sauce and slathers it on the newest hot dogs that were made.

_19 year-old Yoshinori took a large bite out of the hotdog; Aiden made a secret sauce that he drizzles on top of it. Yoshi sneaked away from Goro and the rest of the scouts in order to be Aiden’s taste-tester in the kitchen; it was Aiden’s first day as head chef, after all._

_Yoshi swallows. His eyes widen, and then he gazes at Aiden with profound intensity, “Aiden… this-“_

_“Oh man, you hate it. I’ll ju-“_

_“IS AMAZING!?” Yoshi yelps out. “OH my…” He doesn’teven finish his sentence as he instead focuses on swallowing the rest of the hotdog. “Oh man, they’re going to love this, Aiden! What the hell even is this sauce?!”_

__

_“Oh-oh!” Aiden blushes as he is taken aback by Yoshi’s kind words. “W-well that’s good then!”_

_“GOOD?!” Yoshi said with a mouth full of sausage and buns. “Aiden this is literally perfect! You’re such an amazing chef, man!”_  
  
_“Aw,” Aiden smiles genuinely at his friend. “You compliment me too much, Yoshi!”_

_“Hey!” Yoshi playfully pushes Aiden’s shoulder. “Not my fault my best friend’s the best!” Then he tries reaching for another hotdog._

Aidens smiles at his reminiscing, but instead it leaves an even more empty hole in his chest.

Yoshinori, from afar, looks at Aiden who is still cooking. He decides to hang the towel, and throws his a small smile. Aiden's eyebrows deepen, and he looks away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry for the short chapter :( but I hoped you all enjoyed reading! More to come soon ^_^


	9. Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! For some reason, I feel a bit inspired from rewatching Evangelion.

Day 2 of the beach trip.

Keitaro and his friends were having the time of their lives as they swam around the ocean, all of them partaking in various activities in the water.

Day 2 was more quaint and laid back than yesterday. Goro finally cooled off and put on a bathing suit. Yuri was helping a few campers earn their own badges. Everything was going pleasant.

Yoshinori stood by his tent. It was a good idea for he and Aiden to get separate tents. Yuri protested in favor of some tents not needing to be r overused, and she wasn’t even doing it for a perverted reason ("JUST SHARE ONE!"). It took a lot of energy from Yoshinori to even present the idea.

Yuri tried to figure out what the hell was wrong. It wasn’t like Yoshi and Aiden never shared a tent before. But Yoshinori told her the decision was final in a manner of tone that made Yuri pause her interjections. She begrudgingly gave Aiden a separate tent.

As Yoshi laid his feet on the sandy ground, he looked torwards the ocean as a means to distract himself from the sizzling sounds of the grill just a few meters away from him.

It wasn’t far enough for he and Aiden to be close together in an awkward silence. It was enough for the two to be in separate locations, which was fine by Yoshinori.

He was happy with how things turned out. All of that sex nonsense was over with. It doesn’t matter anymore. All Yoshi needed to focus on was the reputation of the camp. And that’s it. But it still hurt that they weren't talking.

“-coutmaster Yoshi?”

Yoshi looked over to the voice right in front of him, now realizing that a very wet Keitaro was in front of him, hands on his knees as he bent down to Yoshi worried. “Hey there K-Keitaro! Didn’t see you there. Weren’t you just at the water?”

Keitaro giggled a bit and nodded. “Was. I’m going back now, Scoutmaster Yoshi. I had to get some trunks cause -someone- decided to go in the nude.” You didn’t need a degree to figure out who.

“Well you better get Natsumi to help you out with getting those on Yoichi.” Yoshi commented, which got a laugh out of both him and Keitaro. A much needed one. “You boys doing good?”

“Mhmm,” Keitaro gave him a thumbs up. “Everything’s awesome, Scoutmaster Yoshi. Ever since the sports festival, I’ve gotten way closer with my friends than ever before.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Yoshinori smiled. At least someone had a good night that day.

Suddenly, the booming sound of a whistle startled Yoshi and Keitaro as they look to its origins and find Goro as the culprit. “Sharks!!”

Soon enough all the campers who had been in the water made their way back to shore in a very quick manner. “W-wait, Yoichi! DONT leave the water just yet!!!” Keitaro practically dashed to the shore to give the boy his trunks.

Goro explained it to Yoshi privately that a shark had been spotted from with the outer area of the ocean. It may suck to the campers, but it’s better safe than sorry. It was settled that there would be no more swimming for the day. 

A symphony of groans sang through the beach as Goro and Yoshi and Yuri spread the news. Aiden, meanwhile, was still cooking. Always focused on that grill.

He wondered if Aiden was ever gonna talk to him. As the camp grounds became more calm after that disappointing announcement that there was no more going into the ocean, Yoshi walked over to the grill, and stood behind Aiden as he watched him man the girl.

This’d be the part where Aiden’d tell Yosh that he was staring, or sneaking behind him. He’d do that all the time in the kitchen at night. It usually ended with a blowjob and, if they felt like it, a good fuck. But there was nothing. Just cooking.

“That smells good.” A good way to begin some small conversation.

Silence. Nothing.

“Shame there’s sharks now, huh?” Yoshi tries to muster up a smile, but it turns into a rather pathetic smirk, like a checkmark confirming how awkward this site conversation was going.

Aiden does a little movement with his hand, almost like he’s hesitating. To keep it together. But he doesn’t falter. He flips the burger.

“Aiden!” A new voice startled both Yoshinori and said man that was being called. Yuri walked by and had a few things in her hands. “That smells so good! What’re you making?”

“Burgers.” Out of the corner of Yoshi’s eyes, he saw Aiden give out a small smile to Yuri as she oogled at how he manned the grill. Yoshi must’ve beenstaring for a bit too much when he feels four eyes stare back at him. He shyly turned his face away and stared into the ocean like before.

“Oh, **come** on.” Yuri’s demanding tone made Yoshi stare back again. "The both of you are grown **men**. Acting like little boys! This has been going on for four days already, can you guys hang it up?! Soon enough, Dad’s gonna notice,” she looks at Aiden with stern eyes. And then she looks to Yoshi. “How long do you guys think the campers will!? Keitaro already started being concerned earlier! First it was the tents, and what next?!”

A long period of silence fell upon the trio of friends as they didn’t say a word to each other. Frustrated, Yuri huffed and left the two of them alone, unable to even utter another word.

Seeing the campers lost and unable to figure out what to do next, Yoshi decided the best course of action was to get up and guide them for the rest of the day. As he passed by the grill, he and Aiden share glances for a second, before Yoshi kept walking.

—

Yoshi laid down thigh deep in the ocean water. The waves hit lightly, spraying little drips of water into his face as he looked at the setting sun.

He hears the faint sound of water slushing, almost pushed. He turns, and he sees Aiden. He’s naked, and Yoshi could almost sink inside the sand as he shivers at the evil smirk he game him. For the first time, he isn’t turned on by Aiden’s body. He doesn’t even feel anything. That smirk... it wasn’t Aiden.

By the time he stops to adjust reality, Yoshinori’s eyes widened at how Aiden was already inches away from his face; his knees and palms were deep in the water as he shuffled and met Yoshi’s eyes. He turned his head coyly, and grinned.

“I was your first.”

Yoshi felt his breathing stop. “What?”

“I was your first for everything, Yoshinori. I know your body in and out. What makes you moan. Beg for more. Pull my hair a bit harder...”

Yoshi felt his hands cover his mouth, but there was no point. He couldn’t even gasp. Air left his lungs.

‘But.’ Yoshi said inaudibly. He couldn’t hear the words, but it did get a kick out of Aiden.

“You don’t want to think about it. Remember it. Mention it. But it is true. I'm your first kiss.”

“STOP! It's not true!” Yoshi yelled out, his mouth uncovered.Aiden took this as an opportunity to place aggressive hands on Yoshi’s shoulder, and force him into a kiss.

It was met with disdain as Yoshi punched him in the face, disconnecting their lips. But in retaliation, Aiden shoved Yoshi’s torso into the deep water.

As Yoshi struggled to breathe. Swallowing up all the water entering inside his mouth in replacement for what is supposed to be air, he feels Aiden’s lips, and he breaths just once. Black.

—

“-master Yoshi?!”

“I told you guys we should’ve said fuck it to Silverfox’s rules! 'Magine what'd happen to us had we stayed in the sun to long like him!”

“Yoichi, not the time!”

“Yes, the time! Sherif Brokeback’s probably passed out over how much damn sun there is! God, I feel like I’m about to fucking faint.”

With a heavy, deep gasp, Yoshi immediately scrambles to sit upright. It takes five seconds before he realizes he’s surrounded by Keitaro and his friends, who all have their eyes widened in fear as they take in how abrupt Yoshinori had woken up from his dream.

“Scoutmaster Yoshi!” Natsumi was of course the first to begin to put a comforting hand on his superior, “are you ok? You were having a bad dream?”

His breathing calming down, Yoshi took the chance to really take in his surroundings. Yoshi was sitting on his towel only a few meters from the beach's shore. He had been laying on the beach floor. The sun’s heat probably got to him. It was already night. Last thing he remembers was how he encouraged the campers to engage in other activities. Yuri began giving her the silent treatment. Goro assured him to take a small break.

Yoichi, in his rare moments, actually looked concerned. “You should be a bit more careful next time, Yoshi. You could get sick and barf from being in the sun too much. You’re lucky sun’s set already.”

Yoshinori stood up from his towel and wiped himself off the dry sand. “You’re absolutely right, Yoichi. I should’ve been way more careful. As your scoutmaster, I need to set a high example. I apologize for letting you all see me like this.”

“No sweat, Sheriff. You ain’t the only one either that’s suffering from that damned heat. We weren’t able to swim in the damn water either. I've been sweating up a damn storm.”

“It was so hot...” Hiro groaned, “think I might’ve gotten a bit sunburnt.”

“It was rather disappointing.” Natsumi begrudgingly stated. “But we have to follow Scoutmaster Goro’s rules. He said the beach has been closed off cause of that one shark spotted.”

Hunter and Keitaro nodded, and Yoichi muttered a “whatever” and Hiro just sighed. They all looked rather unhappy.

And Yoshinori, too, was unhappy. Fuck. This trip was supposed to have fun. He’d been so busy about Aiden that he realized how stupid he had been acting around the campers. They were on the beach, for Christ’s sake.!

_Fuck the sharks._

“Boys,” Yoshinori smirked in preparation. All of them looked up to Yoshi in excited concern. “I’ve started thinking, I want you all to enjoy this trip, so here’s what I'm thinking...”

Hunter and Keitaro inaudibly gasped, but they were curious to hear. Yoichi smirked and raised a brow, wondering who the hell this Yoshinori was and where did he hide the old one. Natsumi gulped, but he nonetheless let his scoutmaster speak. Hiro raised a brow.

They were going swimming.


	10. The Shore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing that always lingers in my mind is what the new CB game will be about. Like I understand that it'll be about reopening camp but I'm rather curious on what will lead into Aiden and Goro's romances? I can not wait to see. Enjoy the chapter!

8pm

The moon looked absolutely beautiful at this hour. Yoshinori sat down on a rock imbedded inside the sand as he stood vigilant, keeping his eye straight at Keitaro and his friends as they played in the water.

Yoichi began to splash almost everybody within the water. Hunter cowered behind Natsumi, as Hiro and Keitaro competitively splashed him back. “Take that, Wolf-Boy!” Hiro splashed right into Yoichi’s purple eyes, earning a yelp from him as he rubbed them quickly.

Yoichi growled. “How bout this, Torch head!!” He smirked evil as he sank deep into the water, before he appeared again and threw a random object at Hiro.

Unaware about what it was, Hiro naively caught it with his bare hands. “HA! Take that!” But by judging Keitaro’s mortified look next to him, he gulped as he met face to face with the object in his hands as he screamed out in a high-pitch squeal as he realized he had been holding a crab. “AH!!!”  
  
“HaAHAHHHAHAHAHA!” Yoichi bellowed out as he held his chest from laughing to hard, “You shoulda’ seen the look on your damn face, torch head!”  
  
“Grrrr,” Hiro cringed and yelled out, “Not funny, Yoichi!” Taking the time to adjust himself and reassuring Keitaro he was fine, he looked out to the beach to check if Scoutmaster Yoshi was there, and he was. But behind him, he could clearly make out the woods that he and the other campers came from when they first arrived at the beach. All the trees and bushes oddly poking out in contrast to the beach’s sandy shore. But something was wrong with a specific bush that came from the woods. “Hm.”

Drowning out the voice of Natsumi’s scolding to Yoichi, Hiro focuses as much as he could. There was barely any light from the torches planted around the beach, but he absolutely saw something odd. Excusing himself from the beach to use the bathroom in the bushes (“Be a man and do it in the water!” “Yoichi, that’s disgusting!”) Hiro swam back to shore. After telling Yoshi, he walked to the woods.

As his toes touched some of the now grass surface, Hiro perked up when he hears a faint song; like a bush being slightly moved. Not wanting to lose it, he ran deep inside, passing by through all the trees and plants as he finally comes to a stop. Hiro immediately frowns as he sees the culprit, “Bro-Aiden… you can come out. I can literally see you.”

Aiden embarrassingly comes out of his hiding spot as he stares at Hiro, “hey, Hiro...”

“Aiden, why’re you hiding in the forest?” Hiro raised a brow. And then he gasped. “Wait, are you gonna tell on Scoutmaster Yoshi and us?!”

“What? No, of course I wouldn’t!” Aiden reassured him. “I can tell you boys just went along with him cause he wanted y’all to have fun. I just was a bit curious; after I made dinner you and the rest of your friends never came.”

“Yeah. Scoutmaster Yoshi’s being vigilant, but he’s letting us enjoy the ocean for a bit. You wanna go for a swim too, bro Aiden?!” Hiro took Aiden’s wrist as he gave encouraging tug to the beach’s water.

“I- Um... I really shouldn’t. I was just here out of curiosity.”

“Wait a sec.” it didn’t take long before Hiro stared at Aiden’s eyes, and he followed them along to the stone where Yoshi was sitting in. Hiro raised a brow... “Bro Aiden, did something happen with you and Yoshi?”

Aiden blinked. How perceptive. “How could you tell?”

“You’re making it obvious by looking at him,” Hiro said as he made a teasing face. “Also, me and the others have been seeing how you’ve changed. And conveniently, you haven’t talked to one another in a while.”

Aiden couldn’t even clap back a comeback as he sunk to the ground and sat down. “Yeah. Makes sense.”

Hiro makes his way to Aiden’s side and sat down. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he asked “what happened, bro?”

Aiden sighed. “Just grown up stuff, little chef. Things between me and Yoshinori aren’t doing so well.”

“You guys had a fight? I’ve never had a boyfriend, so I don’t really know how to respond. But -“

“Wait, huh?”

“What?”

“Boyfriend! You said boyfriend.”

“...yeah.”

“Why did you say that???!”

“Aren’t you and Scoutmaster Yoshi boyfriends?” Hiro was confused.

“W-what made you think that!?” Aiden felt himself turn bright red. He’s glad it was night.

“Bro Aiden,” Hiro deadpans as his eyes flattened. He was unimpressed with his words. “Remember that one time you asked me over to help you in the early morning with prepping the bananas and strawberries for the yogurt we were serving for breakfast? Well, when I came by from my cabin and looked over to the kitchen, it already seemed thatScoutmaster Yoshi was helping you with your “own” banana.”

Aiden gulped and nervously rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

“So I left.”

“U-uh... Hiro I-“

“No need for explanation, a guy’s got needs. Oh, and also, Scoutmaster Yuri and Goro talked about it too.”

“W-what?!”

“Yeah? While I was walking to the cabins for lunch, Scoutmaster Yuri and Goro were talking about how he never really saw you and Yoshi never flirt or kiss when you’re together. He said he was rather proud of it.”

Aiden feels like someone picked up a brick and threw it straight to his face. Mouth open, his eyes widen as he realizes: the day of the sportsfest. That night.

_“You’re all dismissed. Although, Yoshinori, stay for a bit.”_

_Yoshi looks at Aiden and Yuri, who give him apologetic looks before they exit._

Did Yoshi and Goro... did Goro say something? That must’ve been it. That HAD to be it. That’s why Yoshi acted like that...

“So.” Hiro awkwardly tries to muster up the courage to interrupt Aiden’s thinking. “You and Yoshi aren’t boyfriends.”

Aiden sighs in defeat, shoulders slumped as he looked down on the ground. “No. We’re not boyfriends, Hiro.”

“Oh... I’m sorry for thinking that.”

“It’s not your fault, Hiro. Everyone thinks that. It just took me right now, this moment, to realize it.”

“But if that’s the case, then why are you and Scoutmaster Yoshi messing around-“ Hiro says, but he pauses as he takes in Aiden’s frustrated glare. He’s sad, and Hiro doesn’t want to falter into business that isn’t his. “Oh.” He says, and Aiden almost cringes as he finds the gall to look at Hiro’s widened eyes.

“Yeah, ‘oh.’”

“Have... you ever had a boyfriend?” Hiro stared at the floor nervously.

“Long long time ago. Then, it was all Yoshi.”

“Did you guys ever talk about it?”

“Hmm?”

“About.. you know, what your relationship is? ‘Labels?’”

“I think. A long time ago. Never again.”

“Do you love him?”

Now, **that** was a question. Aiden gasped as he looked at Hiro with a sudden shock. “I... of course I love him. But things... it’s complicated Hiro.”

“It isn’t. How do you love him, Bro Aiden. As a friend? Or more?”

Aiden sighs. “More.”

“Does he know that?”

“A long time ago, I’d answer no. Now, I’d say yes... But I messed up. Badly.”

“What happened?”

Aiden looked over to the beach, and looked at Yoshi, who was sitting down. “I told him I loved him out of the blue.”

Hiro’s eyes widened with shock, “Aiden...”

“I tried to reassure him that it was just a mistake. It was all cause of Gramps and being nervous around camp because this year’s in danger. But obviously, it stuck to him. Not to also mention it gets worse; Goro talked to Yoshi privately the day of the sportsfest. Probably he also was confused and said some things about Yoshi and I. I wouldn’t know. But what I do know is that Yosh ended things between us.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, Bro Aiden.”

“Not your fault.” Aiden smiles sadly at Hiro.

“Do you miss it?”

Truth be told, Aiden does. Obviously, he misses more than just the sex. He knows what it is. “Yes, I miss him. I miss us. I love him, Hiro.”

“You gotta talk to him, Aiden.” Hiro stood kneeling in front of his bro, as he put two encouraging hands on his shoulders and shook him lightly. “He’s gotta know how you feel. If really do miss him, you have to at least talk to him.”

Aiden’s breathing steadied. “You’re right, Little Chef.” He pinched Hiro’s nose playfully, “you’re pretty good at giving advice.”

“Ouch, hey!” Hiro pouted and rubbed his nose. “You’re welcome, though.” Quickly, he grabbed Aiden’s arms and lifted him up with ease, and smacked his butt and pushed him to the beach. “Go get em’ tiger!”

Suddenly put into a very confrontational situation, Aiden skidded through the sand as he walked to the beach.

Hiro ran back to the water, as Yoshi, still sitting, turned his head behind and smiled. “There you are, Hiro, I was starting to get worried-“ As Hiro made his way back into the water, Yoshi’s eyes widened as he made visual contact with Aiden’s.

As Hiro made his way back into the water, Aiden stood around awkwardly as he and Yoshi took each other in. This way probably the first time in a while that they’ve really looked at one another. Aiden’s sad green eyes met Yoshi’s. The greenete walked cautiously so that he was side by side the rock Yoshi sat on. “Hey,” Was all that Yoshi mustered up.

“Hi.” Yoshi sighed as he breathed in the fresh, cool air as the sound of waves made him numb.

“Before you ask, I’m not here to snitch on you. Those boys just wanted to swim, and I think its’ nice that you’re risking it for them.”

“I knew you wouldn’t.” Yoshi cocked his head and glared at Aiden passionately, giving him a knowing look. He knew Aiden too well. He’d never do something like that.

“I think we have to talk.” Aiden got straight to the point. Something was obviously bugging his mind, but of course Yoshi knew that they did in fact need to talk.

“Yeah, we do.” Yoshi scooted away, leaving space for Aiden to sit down. They were now sitting a few inches away from another; the closest they’ve been in a while.

“I’m sorry for saying “fuck you.’” Aiden apologizes. “I was just angry.”

“And I’m sorry for just brushing you off.” Yoshi sighs. “It was just that, it feels like...”

“Spit it out Yoshi.” A change of tone. Aiden was blushing profusely, the night covering it as he fiercely glared at him. “Say what you want to say.”

“You kissed me.” Yoshi blurted out. “And... why did you say it wasn’t my first kiss?!”

“Because it wasn’t. Your first kiss was when you were drunk off your ass the day Goro berated and yelled at you over last year’s sportsfest incident. I’d never seen you so miserable.”

A small gasp escaped Yoshi’s lips as he looks at Aiden... “I... kissed you?”

“Drunk you kissed me.” Aiden corrected. “Drunken you.”

“So you just never bothered to tell me?!” Yoshi screamed out in anger. “That does seem rather important to mention, doncha’ think Aiden?!”

“How the fuck was I supposed to know it was your first kiss, Yoshi?!” Aiden felt his temper becoming lost. “I only learned that you’ve never kissed anyone besides me a few days ago?!”

“Oh please, cut the shit,” Yoshi scoffed. “You know very well you were my first for almost **everything** , Aiden. How the fuck... god, I can’t believe...”

“I’m sorry. That I didn’t tell you. And you’re right. We messed around ever since we were 18. I should’ve known.”

“Fuck, Aiden.” Yoshi seethes. “That’s not the only thing that fucking bothers me!”

“Then what else, Yoshi?” Aiden snaps, as he and Yoshi are now face to face. “Want me to tell you every little thing that was wrong in our relationship?! What?! Am I the only one that’s the bad guy here?! For so long, we’ve been fucking and then nothing happens. And... yes, I said I love you. And guess what?!”

...

“I MEANT WHAT I SAID!” Aiden’s voice cracked as tears fell down what I said. “I LOVE YOU YOSHI! AND FOR SO MANY YEARS I JUST LET US GO ON LIKE THIS! SO IM SORRY THAT I SCREWED THIS UP BY SAYING THAT! IM SORRY I WANTED MORE THAN A QUICK FUCK!”

Yoshi could only leave his mouth open in shock as Aiden’s words sunk inside his brain. Then, reality crashed down even further when Yoshi sees Goro approach the two of them, furious.


	11. Note

Sooo like. I haven’t updated in a bit! Lost inspiration a tad bit. I think what I’ll do is wait till Scoutmasters Season comes out to post more chapters! Stay tuned!!


End file.
